Sabor a nuez
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: No sabía en qué momento se había convertido en el psicólogo de Helena Harper, sus copas en soledad habían desaparecido y esos labios le estaban tentando de tal manera que quería descifrar su sabor -OneShot - Reto rompiendo el cannon para Resident evil: Behind the horror


**Título:**** Sabor a nuez **

**Pairing: **** Chris x Helena**

**Disclaimer:** **Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo de escritora.**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back o citaciones**_

_**- Fic dedicado para el reto de "Rompiendo el canon" en Resident evil: Behind the horror**_

Jugueteaba suavemente con la copa que tenía en su mano derecha. Su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos dos pequeños cubos de hielo, los cuales chocaban y sudaban, fundiéndose con el contenido del vaso. Era la cuarta vez que suspiraba aquella noche, su pie se movía nerviosamente chocando contra el reposa pies de aquel taburete en el que estaba sentado. Solía frecuentar demasiado aquel lugar llamado "Bar JR", ahogaba sus penas cada noche en la barra en silencio como uno de los muchos hombres que buscaban los brazos del alcohol para olvidar.

Cada noche era perfecta por más que se considerara la peor mierda de este mundo, el suave sonido de la música y el ruido del vaso de cristal que tenía en su mano le hacía dejar de pensar hasta que apareció ella. Sí, siempre tenía que haber una maldita fémina detrás de todo aquello.

Para Chris Redfield verla cada noche era motivo de querer seguir sobreviviendo para que llegase la noche siguiente. No había sido capaz de perdonar a Jill tras lo sucedido en África, después de su partida, de su gran cambio y la muerte de sus compañeros se había vuelto un hombre tan frío y solitario que todas las personas que tenía al lado se separaban o simplemente desaparecían.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un momento al mirar a su izquierda, allí estaba nuevamente con aquel cabello castaño corto, su cabeza agachada y su vaso de vodka en su mano queriendo olvidar cada minuto de su existencia como uno más.

**- No puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué es tan imbécil?** - Balbuceaba la chica. Sus palabras tropezaban unas con otras, la bebida le jugaba tales malas pasadas que ver a una mujer fuerte y violenta como Helena Harper tirada en la barra de un bar era algo digno de ver, sin duda que lo era.

**- ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez?** - Gruñó un poco el Redfield. No sabía en que momento había dejado de escuchar sus penas para escuchar las de la chica pero cada noche lo hacía como un psicólogo y de forma gratuita... A veces pensaba que estaba haciendo con su vida.

**- Otra vez se ha vuelto a ir sin decirme nada** – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras bufaba sus mejillas como si se tratase una adolescente que había perdido a su ligue – **Soy su compañera y no parece darse cuenta...**

**- Kennedy siempre ha ido a su bola, no sé de que te sorprendes – **Alzó un poco las cejas dándole un sorbo a su copa. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a pasar pero había visto a la chica demasiado atractiva en más de una ocasión. Había intentando detener aquellos pensamientos varias veces, pero... Cuando sus sueños eróticos la habían tomado como protagonista sabía que no podría hacer nada más para quitársela de la cabeza.

Sus facciones eran realmente femeninas, sus labios eran lo que más llamaban su atención, cada vez que pensaba en ellos, en lo regordetes que eran y en los bocados tan deliciosos que podría proporcionarles tragaba saliva ansioso.

**- Y entonces lo vi yéndose al hotel de Ada, cuando estoy dispuesta a decirle algo siempre terminan complicándose las cosas, jamás me escucha y ahora esa maldita de Jill –** Había vuelto nuevamente de sus pensamientos escuchando las quejas de la Harper, estaba tan indignada con el Kennedy que se había dado cuenta que iba por su tercera copa. Estaba tan acalorada y hasta sus balbuceos le parecían jadeos que con un poco de placer podrían convertirse en gemidos bastante sonoros.

**- ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?** - Se echó la mano a la cabeza intentando frenarse así mismo. Habían pasado concretamente cuatro meses desde que la chica iba al bar, su encuentro había sido algo estúpido y con unas palabras Helena se había abierto a él a contarle todo lo que le preocupaba, sólo a él... Y eso le ocasionaba una pequeña dosis de felicidad.

El vaho que salía de sus labios cubría aquel vaso, los cubitos se derretían ante su aliento el cual era tan caliente que el sudor que podría emanar de su cuerpo en una situación "un poco más peligrosa" le resultaba curioso ¿Cómo debían saber sus labios? No podía saberlo, había besado a muy pocas chicas a pesar de sus treinta años largos...

**- Si tan sólo fuera capaz de ver que intento decirle algo, maldita sea... **- Apoyó la cabeza en la barra, dándose algunos golpes contra ésta intentando dejar de pensar en aquel maldito hombre que atormentaba sus pensamientos –** Leon... **- Susurró suavemente llamándole de forma aniñada y caprichosa.

El taburete del Redfield chirrió de forma bruta acabando con la tranquilidad de aquel bar, destruyendo ese ambiente que siempre buscaba cuando iba allí. Esta vez no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza en ese momento. Su mirada estaba fija en aquellos rojos labios que le llamaban y que no aspiraban a un gay como lo era Kennedy.

-** ¿Me estás escuchando, Chris?**

- **Sí, no... Digo sí, claro que te estoy escuchando Helena. **- La miró mordiéndose el labio de tal manera que como se descuidara se haría sangre. - **Pero piensas demasiado en un imbécil que no merece tu atención. - **Hizo una pequeña pausa y agarró su mentón sin poder controlarse más - **¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que te valore... que te mire como yo?**

Helena ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a contestar con un pronombre o algún tipo de posesivo para decir algo sobre ella, su cordura, sus palabras y su vista estaba completamente perdidas... Y más cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño. No pudo quejarse, no pudo decir nada, movió suavemente sus delicados labios contra los de él ¿El motivo? No lo sabía, no estaba segura de si era anhelo, conformidad o cariño, pero aún así lo hizo y ante el deseo de Chris por tenerla cerca jadeó contra su boca haciendo que el chico gimiera de forma posesiva. Tenerla de esa manera era demasiado tentador...

¿De qué sabor eran los labios de Helena? Esa era la pregunta que había estado en su mente toda la noche. Si debía contestarla de alguna manera, los labios de la Harper tenían un sabor a nuez y no entendía porqué pero eran demasiados adictivos como para no hacerse esa pregunta en otra ocasión...


End file.
